More than a Herbology Teacher
by Danigirl84
Summary: Summary: Frank Longbottom had grown up hearing all about the important things Uncle Harry, Ron, and Aunt Hermione had done during the second Wizard War. But it isn't until he meets a fellow first year that he realizes his dad is more than some Herbology Teacher.


**AN:** This is my first ff so I would really appreciate feedback. Thank you!

**More than a Herbology Teacher**

As Frank slowly followed the rest of the Gryffindor first years to their dorm room he couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance as he thought about the feast they had just left. It was bad enough that his dad was a teacher at the school and head of his house but did he actually have to talk to him in front of everybody?

Frank glanced over at his friend James as he got ready for bed and felt envy shoot through him. James' dad was so much cooler! His dad had defeated Voldemort! He was the Chosen one! Half the kids in their year were named after him, and he had his own day! He even had a cool job, catching dark wizards. And what did his dad do, Frank thought glumly. He taught people how to garden. Sure, his dad was friends with James' dad, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, but he'd never done the cool things they did.

As Frank finished getting ready for bed he looked around the rest of the dormitory and realized he hadn't even said hi to his other roommates yet. He and James were old mates but he had never seen the other 3 students before.

"So it looks like we're to be roommates," Frank said as the other boys turned.

"Yeah. "said the smallest of the three with enthusiasm, "I'm Harry Creevey. My older brother Colin is in Gryffindor too, only he's a second year-"

"Timothy Wood," the second boy interjected quickly, sensing Harry might be a bit of a talker.

"Neville Finnigan," said the tallest, with a slight Irish lilt. "Nice to meet ya."

"Hey, Neville's my dad's name," Frank replied in a surprised tone. "Don't hear it often. My name's Frank Longbottom."

"Your dad's Neville Longbottom?" the boy asked in a hushed, almost reverent tone. Frank's surprised deepened. He had never heard anyone say his dad's name with such admiration before. James' sure, but his dad was Harry Potter so what did you expect? Why would anyone be this excited about a herbology teacher, he wondered, but merely replied, "Yeah, that's him."

"I'm named after him!" the boy exclaimed excitedly. "It must be so cool to have him for a dad!"

"I guess," Frank said uncertainly, "I mean he's really good with plants…"

"No! Cuz of what he did during the Wizard War! When he stood up to Voldemort and killed his snake with the sword of Gryffindor!"

"He did what?" Frank yelped in astonishment. Four sets of surprised eyes stared back at him. Even James was looking at him with an odd expression.

"Frank," James asked bemused, "haven't you ever asked your dad about the Wizard War?"

"Well sure," Frank replied defensively, "but he never said anything about killing a snake! He always just told me about the stuff your dad did, like breaking into the Ministry and Gringotts, or when he defeated Voldemort."

Thinking back however, Frank realized he'd never asked his dad what _he_ did during the Wizard War. He'd always wanted to hear the stories about Uncle Harry's adventures and his dad had had plenty. He'd always known his dad had been Hogwarts when the final battle had happened but he'd never thought his dad had actually fought anyone, let alone killed Voldemort's snake.

"Your dad saved a lot of people's lives Frank, including my dad's." Neville told him solemnly. "He's the one that organized a resistance in the castle, and gave the other students hope when Voldemort was taking over." Frank spent the next few hours in shock, as Neville proceeded to tell him all the stories he had never thought to ask his father, like what had been going on in the castle while Uncle Harry was hunting horcruxes in the countryside. Suddenly his father's scars, which he had always attributed to gardening accidents, took on greater significance, each one a badge of honor.

As Frank lay in bed that night, long after the other boys had fallen asleep, his shock slowly transformed into a deepening pride over his father's accomplishments. His quiet, affable, and somewhat clumsy father had changed in his eyes into a hero that he had never known he could be. Suddenly, he realized his dad was more than just some herbology teacher. His dad was cool. Maybe having him here won't be so bad, Frank thought contentedly as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
